The Secret Life of Sonic
by angel babe100
Summary: a love and sex life of the sonic and the gang with sonic and shadow silver and tails and more.
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Sonic

Shadow: So, I get to have whoever I want right?

Sonic*gulp* I don't like that face Shadow.

Silver and Tails: Me either.

Me: Boys, boys stop and DON'T ruin it ok.

Both: we won't.

Shadow kissed Sonic's neck and he moaned with pleasure. Then as shadow went farther down to his stomach then even low till he made it near his dick. As he first kissed it, only to hear a moan then he put his lovers cock in his mouth and suck. Sonic*moan* Shad faster, faster.

Shadow:*moan* you like this don't you. I knew you would

Shadow then obeyed and sucked faster. Sonic clutched to the sheets with a death grip he was about to cum and they both new it. Very loudly Sonic moaned with pleasure. Just then Sonic blew all over Shadow's mouth and face and Shadow licked everything off of him and then kissed Sonic.

Sonic: Shadow I... I love you.

Shadow: I love you too. I'm going to shower you made a big mess.

Sonic: Ha, ha, ha well I'm going to clean up then the others don't need to see this.

The shower starts and Shadow gets in. He washes his flaming red and black hair. Then his long, lushes chest fur. After he completely cleaned his self he came out to see the place spotless.

Shadow: Hey Sonic I'm off to work.

At work

Shadow: Hey guys sorry I'm late.

Tails: Hey Shadow.

Silver: Hey

When they parted Shadow went to his office and fixed some files0 (boooOooring)

After hours and hours of hard working at the office the guys said bye and left home. Shadow grabs his keys and opens the door.

Shadow: Sonic I'm home.

Sonic(hugs Shadow almost knocking him down then kiss him) Hey Shadow, how was work.

Shadow: boring, as always. How about you, how was your day.

Sonic: good *yawn* I'm going to bed.

Shadow: Me to I'm tired.

Sonic: Even for sex? (He kisses his neck sexually)

Shadow: Yea, maybe in the morning.

They go in the room and put on their pajamas then slip into bed and fall asleep.

End of chapter 1

Shadow: Ok so when do me and …

Me: Shadow, don't spoil it.

Tails: Ya, not a word.

Shadow: Gr! Shut it freak.

Silver: Hey I know he doesn't have chest hair like mine but he's not a never mind.

Me: OMG SHUTBTHE FUCK UP!


	2. Chapter 2

Cheater, Cheater

Shadow: so what happens?

Sonic: I don't like this. If I were to do this I would be killed.

Silver: well I like it.

Shadow: well I'm the ultimate life form, and I will crush you.

Silver: well I have chest hair. Beat that.

Tails: he has some to.

Shadow: ha.

Me: guys stop and read.

Shadow wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He rolls over and sees sonic not in bed. He must be cooking. Wait he hears the shower on so who cooking? He gets up and goes into the kitchen. He peeks in and sees it's just Amy, his maid, so he enters to a room full with different scents. Then he takes a big whiff of his favorite, waffles. He says mmm in a deep tone. Amy, startled, turned around and looks at him with thankful eyes and he enters. She could help but laugh he asked why and she looked down. Just then he remembered, his pants, he was naked and hid again so she threw a towel and he put it on.

Shadow: sorry about that I didn't know.

Amy: *giggles and goes back to cooking* it's ok. You didn't remember. Want a waffle with bacon and eggs and orange juice.

Shadow: I swear you spoil me.

Amy: well I do what I need to for my love.

Shadow: shush, not to loud.

Amy: don't worry he's in the shower.

Shadow: alright I'll be right back.

Amy goes back to cooking and Shadow leaves to his room. Sonic is still in the shower so he slips out of his cloths and goes into the bathroom. He sees Sonic's manly shadow and steps into the shower. First he feels Sonic's tense ripped muscles then down to his four pack and kissed his neck pulling him closer to him. Then he turns around and gives him a devilish smile and lays down on his back and props himself on his elbows. Shadow gets on his knees and takes his big black cock in his hands then slowly sticks it in Sonic's tight ass. Sonic moaned loudly and begged the handsome hedgehog to go faster. Shadow obeyed and went faster and faster, deeper and deeper and now the blue cutie was moaning even louder and bouncing vigorously back and forth. With his eyes closed and him biting his lower lip he let out a big moan of pleaser and felt Shadow getting bigger.

Sonic: oh, oh, ohhh, mmmm, yes, yes, oh, Shad I … I think you're gonna ahhh.

Right then and right now Shadow cummed inside the smaller hedgehog. He pulled out his dick as the water washed away the sperm of Shadow down the drain. They turned the water off, put on their cloths, and went to eat breakfast. After they were finished shadow left to meet up with his buddy, Tails. A couple of minutes later there was a knock from the door. As he opened the door he saw Silver.

Sonic: hey Sil...Mph.

Silver: *kisses him before he can finish then pulls away* hey sonic.

Sonic: Silver, be glad Shadow isn't here or we both would be dead.

Silver: that faker doesn't scare me.

Just then Amy (remember the maid and possibly shad's lover) saw the whole thing so did cream, the other maid, and they told the butler, Knuckles. They all discussed it and Amy was the one to break the news when he got home. She agreed and would tell him over the phone instead.

Shadow: you fucking faker how dare you. When I get my hands on you you'll have a PUSSY.

Sonic: :O you would rip my dick off!

Silver: watch out ibles trigger u gonna REALLY be a bitch and hey pick of advice grow some chest hair.

Tails: silver don't make him feel worse than he already is what him being a whore and a cheater and will have his balls off then him not having any chest hair.

Me: guys, shut the fu... you know I'm through telling you.

All: sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

The Life of Sonic

Shadow: So, I get to have whoever I want right?

Sonic*gulp* I don't like that face Shadow.

Silver and Tails: Me either.

Me: Boys, boys stop and DON'T ruin it ok.

Both: we won't.

Shadow kissed Sonic's neck and he moaned with pleasure. Then as shadow went farther down to his stomach then even low till he made it near his dick. As he first kissed it, only to hear a moan then he put his lovers cock in his mouth and suck. Sonic*moan* Shad faster, faster.

Shadow:*moan* you like this don't you. I knew you would

Shadow then obeyed and sucked faster. Sonic clutched to the sheets with a death grip he was about to cum and they both new it. Very loudly Sonic moaned with pleasure. Just then Sonic blew all over Shadow's mouth and face and Shadow licked everything off of him and then kissed Sonic.

Sonic: Shadow I... I love you.

Shadow: I love you too. I'm going to shower you made a big mess.

Sonic: Ha, ha, ha well I'm going to clean up then the others don't need to see this.

The shower starts and Shadow gets in. He washes his flaming red and black hair. Then his long, lushes chest fur. After he completely cleaned his self he came out to see the place spotless.

Shadow: Hey Sonic I'm off to work.

At work

Shadow: Hey guys sorry I'm late.

Tails: Hey Shadow.

Silver: Hey

When they parted Shadow went to his office and fixed some files0 (boooOooring)

After hours and hours of hard working at the office the guys said bye and left home. Shadow grabs his keys and opens the door.

Shadow: Sonic I'm home.

Sonic(hugs Shadow almost knocking him down then kiss him) Hey Shadow, how was work.

Shadow: boring, as always. How about you, how was your day.

Sonic: good *yawn* I'm going to bed.

Shadow: Me to I'm tired.

Sonic: Even for sex? (He kisses his neck sexually)

Shadow: Yea, maybe in the morning.

They go in the room and put on their pajamas then slip into bed and fall asleep.

End of chapter 1

Shadow: Ok so when do me and …

Me: Shadow, don't spoil it.

Tails: Ya, not a word.

Shadow: Gr! Shut it freak.

Silver: Hey I know he doesn't have chest hair like mine but he's not a never mind.

Me: OMG SHUTBTHE FUCK UP!


End file.
